Crumbled
by Little Red In The Tardis
Summary: Takes place after New Moon. Edward promises Bella that he would never leave her again but what happens if he breaks his promise... but doesnt come back this time? Will Bella finally be able to be a Vampire? GO SEE MY PROFILE FOR DISCLAMER. new up complete
1. Prologue

Prologue-_February 15 2068 – Bellapov_

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 50 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 51 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 52 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 53 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 54 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 55 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 56 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 57 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 58 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 59 seconds**

**61 years 12 months 31 days 23 hours and 60 seconds**

**62 years.**

I collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball. Exactly 62 years ago _he_ left me for the second time. After everything with the Italy and the Volturi he left. I started muttering to myself "I am a filthy human and no one can love me" over and over. I always crumble on this day at the time where _he_ spoke the dreaded words. I closed my eyes

_Flashback_

"_**Im sorry Bella but I don't love you" Edward looked into my eyes and said this. We were in the meadow and he was holding on to my sholders trying to convince me he didn't love me.**_

"_**Edward you said that the last time you left" I was in tears he couldn't leave me again "But we got back together. We can work this out"**_

"_**Isabella I have fallen in love with someone else. You are a mere human you can do nothing for me" the words stung in my ears**_

"_**Goodbye Isabella" he turned to leave but a full blown punch was thrown at him. I crumbled to the floor and felt a pair of cold hand around me**_

"_**LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER EDWARD LOOK" Alice I remembered. Then a thought came to my mind "I am just a mere human no one can love me" I muttered. **_

"_**EDWARD LOOK AT HER" Alice screamed**_

"_**I don't love her" he said and ran away**_

_End flashback_

Then I heard the voice "Silly Bella you aren't human I will always love you"

I opened my eyes to be staring back into the very dear Topaz eyes I had always dreaded. Then I screamed.


	2. And when you left i collapsed

Alicepov-(only because she's worth it)

Even if we were in the desert we wouldn't have missed that scream and it could only belong to one person. Bella. On this day we always leave the house because she claims she doesn't want to put us in pain. That's our same old Bella putting others before her. After that brother of mine left her I think she has only smiled twice. _Twice in 62 years_

_Flashback_

_**3 days after Edward leaves Bella.**_

"_**Bella I know that you only wanted to become a vampire for Edward but would you like to become one for us? We still love you Bella." I was sitting on Bella's bed trying to think of a way to convince Bella to become a Vampire without telling her about my vision. I had a vision that in 2 days Charlie was going to send Bella to a psychiatric ward because she wasn't eating, drinking or talking to anyone. **_

"**_Alice I am sorry for acting this way" she whispered. She looked more fragile than most times. I swear I was going to kill my asshole brother. "Alice I will become a Vampire but can you promise me something?_**

"_**Sure Bella anything"**_

_**She took a deep breath "Alice I will stop sulking around but once a year exactly on the day **he**…" she trailed off tears glistening in her eyes "left me I will mope for 24 hours all I want"**_

"_**I promise I wont stop you"**_

_**She closed her eyes "Alice will I ever be able to love again?"**_

"_**Truthfully Bella, I don't think so because I think that even 100 years from now you will still love him. Because that's what you do Bella you aren't one for change…"**_

"_**Bite me Alice" I took a deep breath and bit Bella. Then I flew her back to my house and then I realized…**_

_**Not once had that girl screamed or cried during the transformation. She just muttered the name that probably hut her more than the fire did**_

"_**Edward, Edward why did you leave Me.?"**_

_End of flashback._

Then once again we heard the scream. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and I had gone hunting. After hearing Bella we all started running and I know one word that crossed all our minds…_Edward._

As soon as we reached the porch I didn't even stop to open the door I think I even broke it. We rushed up to Edward's room.

"Bella honey what happened?" She was collapsed on the ground crying. After Bella was turned we realized her power was to inherit other Vampires powers by making skin contact. She also carried over some of her human traits such as blushing, crying, sleeping and nausea to the smell of human blood.

"He was here Alice. I was murmuring to myself and he went "Silly Bella you aren't human I will always love you." Alice I swear he was here." She was shaking in fear. Then I smelt it. _His_ smell, I had a feeling he wasn't going to be leaving for a while…

Bellapov-

"Bella honey what happened?" Alice asked. Everyone was staring at me curiously.

"He was here Alice. I was murmuring to myself and he went "Silly Bella you aren't human I will always love you." Alice I swear he was here." Then all their heads turned to the bathroom. Emmett growled and then I smelt it. He was still here. The intoxicating smell was still here. I got up but Jasper held me back.

I looked at him "Jasper if he is in there he would be lucky that I'm the one coming after him. You guys would rip him to shreds." I raised my voice at the last part hoping if he was in there he would hear me.

"Jasper please" he sighed but let go. The next thing I knew Emmett was trying to run faster then me to get to the door. Using my telekinesis I pushed him against the wall. I was losing my patience.

"Emmett I told you I was going to give him a piece of my mind. Then I heard Edward try to leave the bathroom.

"HELL NO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU WAIT YOUR ASS IN THERE OTHERWISE ILL SEND THE REST OF THE FAMILY. AND THEY SO WANT TO BEAT YOUR ASS." Then the movement stopped. I opened the bathroom door with my power and I saw his beautiful face. His intoxicating smell and his beautiful eyes and his lips… the same ones which I was longing to kiss. So what do I do? I walk up to him Kiss him on the lips and then throw him the hardest punch I can manage which threw him against the wall.  
Then I burst into tears and collapsed to the floor.

_Flashback-_

"_**LOOK AT HER EDWARD JUST LOOK AT HER"**_

"**_I'm sorry I just don't love her anymore"_**

_End flashback_

_Author's note-_

_Hey guys umm im sorry for the semi-short chapters. I mite not be able to update in a while because my hard drive crashed. DON'T WORRY EDWARD AND BELLA WILL GET BACK TOGETHER!!!!_

_I mean come on guys I am…_

_Edward and Bella 4ever_


	3. Another chance

Edwards pov-

She kissed me and then she smacked me. I acctually flew into the wall.When i got up she was collapsed and crying. I wanted to run up to her and comfort her but the looks on my families faces stopped me. All i saw was anger. She was in a worse condidtion then when i left her the fist time. Its likes shes unresponsive.

Did i do this to her? Is this all my fault?

Did me leaving cause her to corrupt like this?

Did me coming back do this to her also?

May be i should leave. At that thought her head snapped up. Her tear filled eyes became overcome with anger

"EDWARD YOU KNOW WHAT? yOU LEFT ME ONCE AND I STILL LOVED YOU. yOU LEFT ME AGAIN AND I STILL LOVE YOU. YOU CALLED ME A MERE HUMAN AND TOLD ME YOU FELL INLOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND I STILL LOVED YOU. YOU LEAVE AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU TO SHREADS." The whole family looked at her in surprise i read their minds...

_emmett- when i get my hands on him he will be sorry he came back._

_jasper- i can put make him fells all of bella's pain for the last 62 years let him see how he feels then_

_rosalie- oh man if he leaves again it will be hard to bring her back to lively state._

_alice- i know your reading me. I wont forgive you if you leave her again. She maybe forgiving but the rest of us arn't._

_Esme- oh edward honey im glad you're back home_

_carlisle- Some mistakes arn't worth forgiving. I want to talk to you in my study after this._

Bella stood up and walked over to me "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? NOW THEY MAY THINK THAT IM FORGIVING BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THE LAST 62 YEARS." she brought her voice down "Who was so much better that a _mere human_ that you had to leave me. Do you want to know what happened to me edward for 62 years?" Everyone of her words were coated with venom.

She was so angry and i didnt have to have Jaspers power to know that. "Bella I didnt love anyone else. I had to leave becasue I thought by being here i was hurting you." I was lying through my teeth but she didnt have to know that. If she found out the truth it would have hurt her more.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen DONT YOU DARE lie to me. I have been through enough i deserve the truth."

"Bella the truth will hurt you more"

"Edward... the truth"

"NO"

"EDWARD I JUST WANT THE FUCKIN TRUTH. AND NOTHING LESS THAN THAT"

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH ISABELLA? WELL I THOUGHT I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE" The look on her face was worse than i ever could have imagined. My whole family gasped.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" Esme walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

Bellapov-

He said he had fallen in love with someone else... I was right i am a mere human how can anyone love me. I fell to the floor and crawled up to where Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose were standing. A blur of a flashback cam to me.

_flashback_

_Febuary 15th 2060_

_" Bella?" asked Rose_

_"Yea" i whispered_

_"Bell you cant keep beating yourself up for this. It's his fault he left you and He should be punished. You shouldnt be punishing yourself. He lost a great thing but he is just too pigheaded to notice it. It hurts us seeing you like this. He may have left you but we never will"_

_"Rose you don't understand when he left he took a part of me. Correct me if im wrong. You would probably be in a worse condition if Emmet had left you"_

_She thought about it for a second "I swear Bella if he comes back i will beat his ass to no end" she smiled but it quickly faded " Bella what did he say to you in the forest?"_

_I took a deep breath. "You really want to know rose?"_

_"Yea if you dont mind"_

_"Okay well on Valentines day he had proposed to me again but I said we should wait after i was changed becasue i thought while being a human i could offer him anything. He got mad and took off. The next day i got a letter asking for me to meet him at the meadow." i took a deep breath. I may not have needed it but i was sure to breakdown "When i got there he told me that i was only a mere human and that he had fallen in love with someone else." i broke into tearless sobs._

_" I PROMISE bella if he ever comes back i will not only beat his ass but make him apologize more times than emmett has to if he gets me mad. He will kn" I smiled_

_the seccond time in 60 years"_

_flashback ended_

I stood up. He should be punished let him know my 62 years of pain. "Edward i didnt think that you could actually fall in love again but i was wrong"

he looked at me with pity in his eyes. I didnt need his pity." Bella i thought i was in love with her but i wasnt. I am sorry Bella i am so so so so sorry"

"Was she a vampire? You could have changed me Edward i asked for it"

"Bella i didnt want to damn you to eternity, to be a monster forever."

" So instead you went to go test your love with someone else? Is that it edward? you'd rather go love someone else than change me?"

He didnt answer there was just pain in his eyes. " Answer me. Come on" i advance forward " Did you know while you were gone i onle smiled twice in 62 years? Or that on this day every year for exactly 24 hours i sit there rocking back and forth telling myself that i was just a _mere_ human thats why you left me? And that even though alice had changed me NONE of them could bring me out of my depression!" I looked back at my family and they had pain in their eyes " Or that when i went back to school Mike Newton," Emmett and Jasper growled at the name "Tried to rape me" Jasper and Emmett saved me. I am thankful yes but i expected my knight and shining armor to come out of the shadows and snap his little neck. But no YOU WERE OFF LOVING SOMEONE ELSE" i screeched. i threw my self at him and kicked and punched and hit and hit and hit. Emmett came and pulled me off him. "Did you really love her edward? Were you happy" he flinched.

"Bella if i had known what you were going through i would have stayed. I didnt really love her. I thought i did but i later found out that i was wrong."

"Edward just leave. When i am ready to talk to you again i PROMISE i will come looking for you"

"Bella I..."

"Get out"

"But Bella..."

"Edward leave. I think you ahve caused enough hurt already. I'm sorry to say that in 62 years she has never known happiness. Dont make this harder for her" we all looked at Carlisle. I could see the pain in his eyes. He had to kick his own son out. And it was becasue of me.

"Wait Edward..." he turned to look at me "Before you my life was like a moonless sky. When you came into my life it was like a meteor that shot across my sky. All of a sudden everything had brilliance and beauty. When you left i didnt know happiness anymore. It took time for me to heal and i am still not fully healed. Edward i will forgive you it will just take time. Becasue your bedroom is at the moment now a mess the guest room is yours the one next to mine. Third door on the left" Everyone looked at me in surprise. Edward managed a small smile and walked throught the door." oh and Edward..." i picked up the lullaby, Debussy and another cd and threw it to him "First two for memmories the third one for you to understand my pain" He left. The whole family looked at me suspicously

_"Although it may take time everyone deserves another chance."_


	4. Infinate playlist

Bella pov-

He played the songs. Carlisle had gone to his study, Esme had gone to talk to Edward and everyone else had stayed in my room with me and from what i got from their minds they were waiting till Esme left to interrogate me. Now they got their chance but i was sure if they were going to question i was going to have a mental breakdown. I got up to leave but Alice was already two steps ahead of me.

"Not this time Bella you are going to answer us and thats that" Emmett got up, closed the door and locked it.

"Now Bella why did you forgive him?" asked Alice. The song The Rose came on from my pain cd.

Some say love, it is a river

that drowns the tender reed.

Some say love it is a razor

that leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love it is a hunger

an endless acheing need.

"Alice i haven't forgiven him. But Alice you know better than anyone that i can't survive without him." I turned to all of them "You saw what i was the first time he left me. You all heard what happened. Then the second time it was worse. Do you actually think i will be able to go through it again for the third time? I know he left me for _someone else_ but i need him to live."

I say love

it is a flower

and you its only seed.

"But Bella dont you think you are going about this way to fast? I mean if you forgive him that means we'll have to and I am not so sure he desserves it." Jasper had a point. Was i giving in too fast? "Bella do you think he would forgive you just as fast as you are forgiving him?"

"But theres a difference. He would never have to be in that position where he had to forgive me. I'd rather jump off a cliff that be with someone else" They all looked at me like I was missing something very big.

Its the heart, afraid of breaking

that never learns to dance

Its the dream, afraid of waking

that never takes the chance

its the one who won't be taken

who cannot seem to give

"But Bella he put YOU in that position. He must not love..." started Rose

"Rosalie dont you even go there. He does love me and i don't need to read his soul and feel his emotions to know that. I could see it in his eyes. I may be mad at him and i may not forgive him for a while but i when i looked into his eyes they were full of love." I turned to Emmett "Just the way you and Jasper look at Rose and Alice... full of love, thats how Edward looked at me. He made a mistake but EVERYONE deserves another chance. I can't bear to be alone anymore. At night when you guys are in your rooms keeping "occupied" i feel the rushes of love generating off you. It makes me feel like any day now i am going to crack becasue there was no love and compassion for myself" they all looked at me apoligetically.

And the soul

afraid of dieing

that never learns to live.

" Dont be sorry" I managed a small smile

"Bella but what about this little problem of if he leaves you again? Do we have your permission to kill him then?" asked Alice

"A) he won't leave me again and B) I'll probably beat you to it. I swear if he leaves again which he wont i will rip him to shreads and bring him back just to clean it up"

"Can we still take a crack at him now?"

"After i forgive him you can do whatever you want"

When the night has been to lonely

and the road has been to long

and you think that love is only

for the lucky and the strong

Just remember

that in the winter far beneath the bitter snows

lies a seed that with the suns love

in the spring becomes

the Rose...

After that little interrogation Emmett and Rosalie left to go do something and Jasper went to go talk to Carlisle about a car. Alice stayed with me.

"Bell how are you really doing?" she eyed me. Damn this girl knew me too well.

"The truth Alice? I'm not doing to good.I mean what if he leaves again. Alice i wont be able to go through it again i wont." I broke into sobs

"Oh Bell." she pulled me into a hug "You're really incomplete without him arn't you?" I nodded "Bella I am so sorry my pigheaded brother did this to you. I should have seen it sooner i mean i saw it while it was happening and i hoped i would stop him."

"Oh Alice it is not your fault. Think about it. The future it never set in stone but somethings are ment to happen. Its called karma."

"I know but..."

"ALLY" i whined and she put on a shocked look "No buts" and she smiled.

Edward pov-

When the first song came on i swear i would have cried my eyes out if i could. Is this how my Bella felt? So alone and my love eating her away. And then i heard. Very faintly might i add but i still heard-

"But Bella he put YOU in that position. He must not love..." started Rose. _you enough to still put you in that position_ was the end of the sentance. What have i done?

"Rosalie dont you even go there. He does love me and i don't need to read his soul and feel his emotions to know that. I could see it in his eyes. I may be mad at him and i may not forgive him for a while but i when i looked into his eyes they were full of love." Oh thats my Bella. But how could she still love me! after all i did to her? "Just the way you and Jasper look at Rose and Alice... full of love, thats how Edward looked at me. He made a mistake but EVERYONE deserves another chance. I can't bear to be alone anymore. At night when you guys are in your rooms keeping "occupied" i feel the rushes of love generating off you. It makes me feel like any day now i am going to crack becasue there was no love and compassion for myself" Oh my poor Bella. Oh Bella what have i done to you?

Then i heard the knock on the door. "Edward may i come in?" It was Esme

"Of course Esme." I motioned toward the couch so she could sit. Just then the new song started. Behind these hazel eyes.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on 

I took in a breath and held it. I felt Esme's eyes on my the whole time "Well Edward how were your 62 years?" Wow. I must have really hurt Bella, even Esme's words had a bit of venom in them.

I couldn't look in her eyes. She was after all my mother she could tell through my lies "Really Edward we thought you would have learned the first time but no. You had to leave her _again._ Not only did she suffer once but twice." I looked at Esme and her eyes softened "Edward, honey, you knew what this would do to her but you left anywhere. I am so sorry for slapping you but did you really fall in love with someone else?"

"The truth Esme?"

"Yes Edward."

" Yes i thought i had."

silence.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"See Esme remember when i had left for that one night and didn't come home?" she nodded "I drove to seattle. I was just mad becasue Bella fought with me. I refused to change her and she called herself a mere human. When i finally realized what i had done was wrong my car ran out of gas. I got out and punched the side of the car." i looked down. This was going to be painful " Someone came out from the forest. She was definatly a Vampire. I dont know what happened but i thought she was _beautiful_" i felt like kicking my self at that point. " Bella didnt cross my mind once. She started to talk to me and then i just... Esme i dont know what happened but i kissed her. The kisses that i had never even given Bella. Well me and her went hunting together and by the time i had gotten back i decided i didn't want Bella anymore." i looked at Esme and she looked truely hurt.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

"Then you came back here and broke Bella's heart?" Although she asked it as a question i know it wasn't at all a question.  
"Yes" i whispered "And then I lived with Lucy" i swallowed "that was her name by the way. I stayed with her and her family. Although they hunted humans i continued to hunt animals and they were okay with that. I lived with Lucy until one day something in me broke. It was like i had no will to live anymore without Bella"

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

"Edward honey did you really ever love Bella?" I looked at Esme dumfounded

"Of course Esme I did. I still do" i added quietly

"Well Edward you have an odd way of showing it."

"Esme what am i to do? Will she ever take me back?

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

"Although no one belives she should she will. Becasue thats who she is. You weren't there when she was suffering Edward. She is truely incomplete without you.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Esme you understand right you forgive me?" she looked at me long and hard and said "yes I do" she got up and gave me a hug "And the others will too." she thought for a moment and then turned to leave.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"The question is honey" she turned back to me "Will Bella ever truely forgive you and will you forgive yourself?" and with that she turned to leave. But the question rang in the air...

_"Will you forgive yourself?"_


	5. Happiness never lasts

_"Will you forgive yourself?"_

Bellapov-

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you have been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Alice had left and I was sitting in Edwards room cleaning up the mess. Sometimes telekinetisis really does help and this was one of those times where i loved it. I heard footsteps coming toward the room.

"Come in Edward" I said. Edward popped his head through the door.

"How did ya know?" He had my Cd's in his hand and he was standing in the doorway looking like a god more than he had the right to.

"It's one of my powers, I hear what 2 vampires combined would hear, and I can sense a Vampire within a 100 miles of here and tell who it is becasue of their vibration patterns." I motioned toward the sofa and he came in and sat down. In his mind he said _if I was here when you were being changed I would have known that. "_Yes you know if you were here then you would have known that but you weren't so lets put that behind us.

He looked so pained and surprised that i almost felt bad.

Almost...

"So that's another one of you're powers?" I nodded "Are there anymore?" he asked.

"Yes and the longer you stick around the more you find out."

"Isabella... Bella I **will** be here forever."

"Edward I am so sorry for saying this but how do I know that? You said that the time before you left. You said that after James. You said that but you left. Then again after Italy you said you'd stay forever and then look what happened? You left and now here you are again."

"Do you want me to leave? You just tell me and i will be gone... for good." I snapped my head up to look at him and my eyes flared. I used my mind and threw a lamp at him.

"Edward you do not know what happenes to me when you arn't there. Sometimes I really think you're full of it. I LOVE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN AND NOTHING IN THE WORLD CAN POSSIBLY CHANGE THAT! Do you understand?" His eyes lit up

"You really still love me? After all i have done to you, all the pain and you still love me?" i nodded "Can you belive me that after all this i still love you and never stopped?" I looked long and hard at Edward. There was an immeasurable amount of silence and then I spoke.

"Well Edward I am not sure you do love me." he looked down "But you do have all eternity to prove it." his head snapped up at hearing that.

"Bella you do know what you're putting yourself into right? Your promising yourself Eternity with me."

"Edward exactly 62 years ago on February 28th i had promised myself Eternity with you if you came back." I got up and sat with him on the sofa. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
_

And then we kissed. Not becasue He had any right to or becasue i wanted to. But becasue i had to, 62 years of being away from your soul mate does that to you. And we kept kissing and kissing and even when Emmett came in with Rose to ask me something and they both shook their heads and said "Oh Bella you gave in to fast" we didn't stop. When we were done we left Edwards room.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" He had his arm around my waist in an escapable snare and this time I didn't mind.

"Time will tell Edward, time will tell." When satisfied with that answer we walked to the living room. Jasper was sitting with Alice on his lap and they were watching t.v. They looked at me and Edward.

"Does that mean we can take a crack at him? asked Alice.

I smiled and Edward looked confused "Yup".

Edwardspov-

"Does that mean we can take a crack at him? asked Alice.

Bella smiled the most evil smile "Yup" she said. I let go of her and she went to the couch. Alice was the first to get up.

"Aww Edward I am so glad you're home" she made her way to me "Now I can do this" she punched me in the stomach and I winced. Even coming from Alice that hurt. "Now that was for leaving Bella in the first place" and then she gave me a hug. "Now dont you leave again or I will personally rip you to shreads."

"Hey Eddkins" Jasper got up and punched me in the face so hard that it _hurt_. I actually stumbled back. "Thats not all you deserve but Bella here will probably hurt me if I do anything to her Eddkins" I growled I hated that name. "Oh and you leave again I will put you in the worst mental pain you have ever heard of and it will make you suicidal. Got it?" I nodded. Then I was tackled from the back and thrown into a wall.

Emmett

"And that little bro was for putting Bella in pain. You do it again and I swear I will use up every ounce of strenth in me to kill you" and when i finally recovered from that Rosalie comes at me. She smacked and smacked and smacked and damn do those smacks hurt.

"You leave her again and I swear Edward I will dress you up in a dress and then kill you. That way your pride dies along with your body." The thing that surprised me the most was Bella. She didn't even come near me but I was still thrown into a wall "Telekinetisis Eddie and dont you forget it." everyone began to laugh. Then Carlisle came into the room.

"Edward becasue I belive you have been put in enough pain I will just take away your _volvo and Vanquish and mercedes _for 62 days" Everyone gasped and became quiet. And then he laughed "Welcome home Edward. 62 days reamin standing. You leave again and I will do worse than take away your cars... I will burn them and toss them into the river." I gasped I LOVE my cars.

"Okay guys but i am so staying for good." I sat on the couch with Bella on my lap and we finished watching whatever Jasper and Alice were watching. Bella was happy that everyone had forgiven me and I was happy that Bella was happy. It was like nothing could go wrong. The door bell rang and Bella tensed up. I slid her off me and I got up to ge the door.

I gasped "Lucy?" Bella came up behind me and screamed.

"Lucy Ann Metropolis?" My Bella asked

"Oh...My...God Isabella Marie Swan? Bella?" Bella threw the door open and hugged Lucy and Lucy hugged Bella back. Every one stood up and looked Back and forth toward me and Lucy/Bella. Everyone had their own questions but I had one distinct one...

_How did Bella know the girl who I left her for?_

**Authors note-**

**Hey guys I dont know if I will be able to uptade for the weekend but bear with me people. The next chapter will be called When Hell comes knocing I'm not home. Now use your imaginations. Just in case for further use Bella's powers are:**

**a)telekinetisis**

**b)being able to sense another Vampire within a 100 mile radius**

**c)she has mind control (muahahahahahahahahah)**

**d)she can blush, sleep, and cry**

**e)she can freeze time and she can freeze people**

**f)mind reading**

**g)visions**

**h)being able to change others and herslef apperance**

**i) jaspers power thing with the emotions**

**she optains others powers. No matter what happens between Edward and Bella they will always get back together. **

**-Edward and Bella foreverr** ** 33**


	6. When Hell comes Knocking i am not home

**Disclaimer**- The first part is in my profile i just wanted to add that Lucy is mine... All mine hahahahahahahahahahahahahah (don't ask)

_"Lucy Ann Metropolis?" My Bella asked_

_"Oh...My...God Isabella Marie Swan? Bella?" Bella threw the door open and hugged Lucy and Lucy hugged Bella back. Every one stood up and looked back and forth toward me and Lucy/Bella. Everyone had their own questions but I had one distinct one..._

_How did Bella know the girl who I left her for?_

Bellapov-

I was more than happy. I was in a forgive Edward happy mood. I had missed Lucy so much...

"Bella why don't you introduce us to your friend?" asked Carlisle

"Oh right sorry" I linked arms with Lucy and pulled her into the house. I sneaked a peek at Edwards face and he looked nervous. "This is... was my best friend from phoenix- Lucy. The week before I left to come here I found out that Lucy had died." I shot her a look.

"Hi everyone" she shook hand with everyone but when she got to Edward she froze in place.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.?" She asked. How did they know each other? Alice tensed.

"So _Eddie" _she sneered "Where's the slut that you left me for? Do 60 years mean nothing to you?" I dropped Lucy's hand and looked at Edward.

"Lucy? Lucy was the girl?" I couldn't believe it. Lucy looked from Edward to me to Edward and then it connected.

"Isabella Marie Swan was the girl?" he nodded. Lucy looked at me with disbelief and hate.

I couldn't take it anymore so I raced up to my room, took my I-pod, cell phone, credit card, car keys and house keys and raced back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alice blocked the door way.

"Alice move or I'll move you" I sneered. She put on a hurt expression and moved. I walked out the front door but I felt a cold hand grab me. Edward…

"Bella don't go I am sorry" I turned around to see the Cullen's and Lucy staring at me. One family with love one friend with hate…

"Sometimes _Eddie_" I mimicked Lucy "Sorry doesn't cut it. I am tired of this happening. Maybe we just aren't meant to be" he let go of my arm and everyone stared at me in shock. "I'll call" I said to them as I got into my car and drove off.

Alice's words rang in my head "_You're incomplete without him"_

_NO. I said to myself. OLD Bella was incomplete without him. NEW Bella is different._

But the words still rang.

"_You're incomplete without him"_

Edward'spov-

"Sometimes _Eddie_" she sneered "Sorry doesn't cut it. I am tired of this happening. Maybe we just aren't meant to be" I let go of her arm and everyone stared at her in shock. "I'll call" she said, got into her can and drove off. Everyone one by one went back inside. Jasper sent calming waves to everyone and he went back inside. It began to rain but I stayed outside. Lucy came outside and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You still have me Edward. Maybe you and Bella were never meant to be." She whispered. I wheeled around

"Never ever say that" I hissed and she pulled back "Bella and me were meant to be. I will hunt her down with every fiber of my being but I will win her love back. Even if it's the last thing I do. Even if I have to be alone for a century or millennium before I find her. But I will get her." She stepped back and said "You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything, more then my life" Lucy did something that I never thought she would "I hope you find her then" she said and walked away. I stood in the rain and then something occurred to me. I ran into the house.

"Alice…" she turned to me "Is Bella elemental?" she nodded. The rain came down harder and harder.

My Bella was crying.

Bellapov-

I was driving, I don't know where but I know I was. For 2 hours that's all I did, drive and cry and drive and cry. The harder I cried the harder it rained. I was elemental. I was inching 210 when I heard a voice in my head. It was as clear as day but it wasn't anyone I knew.

_Slow down either you are going to pretzel yourself around the next tree that comes and walk away which will mean that you will expose that we are Vampires or you will crash into someone and kill them._

I slowed down. Now either this was my conscience or… I slowed it down to a 120 and then I heard a

_good now ease into exit 76 there is going to be a midnight blue car waiting for you follow it._

Okay this was NOT my conscience but I listened. What choice did I have? My eyes were turning black and there was no forest for miles. No forest equals no animal's equals no food. I took the exit and followed a blue car to a house. It was Victorian and big. Esme would have had so much fun building this house. It hurt me knowing I hurt my family, but I couldn't go back… now or ever. I got out of the car and was greeted by a girl who looked my age but she wasn't alone. There were 5 other Vampires behind her.

The oldest looking male approached me saying "Welcome this is my family and I am Carson." he motioned me inside and I went. Everyone sat down in the living room and Carson was the first one to speak "I think introductions are in order" he reminded me so much of Carlisle.

The girl who greeted me outside went first- "Hi my name is Christina but my friends call my Chris. I was changed when I was 18 but i am really 55. My power is to be able to create hallucinations."

Then a tall boy with black hair and violet eyes said " Hi i'm Kyle and i am married to Chris. I was changed when I was 19 but i am really 67. My power is to be able to control the weather."

"Elemental" I asked

"No I dont need to cry to make it rain. If i want it to rain then it rains and if i want it to thunder it thunders. That is why it is always cloudy exept on the days we need a day off from school. Then it's sunny."

"Okay hi i'm Cassie and I am a shape shifter." she was blonde and her eyes were green. She put Rosalie's beauty to shame. "I was changed when I was 17 but I am really 25. "

"I am Paul and I am married to Cassie. I was changed when I was 19 but I am really 30. My power is being able to see and erase peoples memmories."

"Hello I am Mimi, married to Carson changed when 25 really am 107 power is compassion."Wow she could really cut things short.

"And lastly I am Carson. I was changed when I was 25 and I am 303. I can see the future." Tears came to my eyes, Alice could see the future too."

"Okay I am Isabella Marie Swan and am 18 but really I am 62. My power is to obtain others powers juat by touching their skin. So far I have Telekinesis, being able to sense another Vampire within a 100 mile radius mind control I can blush, sleep, and cry, I can freeze time I can freeze people, I am a telepath and I have visions. I can also change others and my self's appearance and I am empathic (emotions)." They looked at me in awe.

Paul broke the silence "So what is your story, Who are the Cullens and Who are Lucy and Edward." I was suprised but then remembered his power. I had to tell them if I was going to stay with them. I turned to Kyle "You better keep the Weather on hold, I am an Elemental too." Then so it began. But the whole time Something rang in the back of my head...

**_"You're incomplete without him"_**

_Sneak preview for the next chapter-_

Called- February 15th and not a day late

Sneak peek- it's been 6 months and Bella has a new family a new life and a new apperance. But what happens if the Cullen's just happen to drop in… on February 15th and not a day late?


	7. Temptation And Relization on February 15

Bellapov-

_6 months later…_

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CLEMEN. GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW. YOU HAVE 5 MINIUETS DO YOU HERE ME FIVE? OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT DOWN. CARSON HAS NEWS AND THEN WE NEED TO SHOP FOR THE SHOW." I put on my clothes and ran downstairs. Ever since I became family with the Clemens, they had ganged up on me to figure I have the best voice. So now when we run our club, open only to Vampires, Kyle, Paul and my new brother Casper (not the friendly ghost the unfriendly vampire… hehe) played instruments and my sister and I sang. Our play list for tonight is 4ever by the Veronicas, Lithium by Evanesance (sorry if I can't spell it), Say goodbye by Chris Brown and How to save a life by the fray. Our club was called Temptation.

"Okay now that everyone is here" Cassie shot me a look "Carson what's your news?"

"There is a new coven of Vampire's coming to visit." He started "They are Vegetarians like Bella and they will be staying with us."

"How many," asked Casper? The last time another coven was here one of their people hit on me and well… umm lets just say that the coven wasn't here more then a day.

"I don't know, the last time I checked it was 7, I don't know if there are more now." Carson turned to me "I want you to show them where to hunt and such. The leader is an old friend of mine and even if one of them hit on you I don't care. They are not to be driven away. You are to keep your emotions in control and don't get angry." Lately because of the club and all I had acquired 2 more power's besides the one's I had and my families. I could bring people back from the dead which I didn't want to try yet, and if I got very mad I would ignite on fire and everything around me would blow- up. We have worked to control the things blowing up but the Vampire's and humans not so much. But every time I have ignited in public they have cooled my down enough.

"Okay" I was in a VERY happy mood. I loved to shop and shopping for shows is the best part. I got up, got my car keys and floated Cassie and Chris outside.

"Hey we can walk" screeched Cassie. I laughed "I know but you are too slow." As we were leaving On their way out after us I heard Mimi ask Carson who the friend was. I mean I should have assumed. The signs were all there but I swear if I had known who the coven was I would have back tracked myself all the way to Alaska…

Edwardspov-

"**That's it Edward. Poor Jasper can't bear with your emotions; you are like a shallow person." **Rosalie burst into my room and started screaming at me** "Bella is gone. Poof. And you know what you did that to her. She left because you had a fling with that Lucy person. You don't hunt until absolutely needed and all you do is play Bella's lullaby and Debussy ALL day. I have memorized the words to her pain cd by now. Give it up Edward Cullen. We are moving to Tennesse and when we are there we are staying with the Clemens. They own the hottest club for Vampire's called Temptation and you WILL go there and you WILL like it. Carlisle said one of the girls is single and you will bond with her. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" **My head snapped up at the word girl.

"Fine I will come with you and I will stop sulking and I will go to school and act like a normal person but I will NOT date that girl. DO YOU HEAR ME ROSE?" she sighed and left. I took out my boxes and began packing. I sighed… this was going to be a long week.

Bella pov-

We got to the mall just in time. Our first stop was Hot Topic.**(links are in my profile!)(go see them they are pretty)** We must have massacred the mall in about 1 hour flat because we came out with 13 bags. It was 9:00 and our show was in an hour. We got in my car and flew… I mean like literally because we were driving on over 200 to get home. We made it in 10 min. Score it was a record. I went up stairs, changed, and did my make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror but I felt like something was missing. The outfit was a black and red mini-skirt and a black tank-top/corset. Then I realized… my eyes were brown and my hair was brown but they needed to be changed. I made my eyes blue and my hair black with red streaks. Perfect.

I looked at the clock and it blinked 9:30. I still had 20 minuets. I made my way to Carson's study. I passed Casper's room and he whistled.

"Bella I just might have to lock you up in here. You look WAY to hot to go any where" he smirked. I put a brush of wind and flew him into the wall.

"Shut up Casper." I grinned and walked away. I knocked on Carson's door.

"Come in Bella" I went in and sat down.

"When are they getting here?" I asked Carson

"Well the kids will meet you at the club." I nodded

"How long are they staying for?" I asked

"Its an open invitation. Now Bella I want to tell you that the family is of 7. It's the Cu…" but he was interrupted by Cassie screaming for me.

"Okay Carson I'll see them there. I'm sorry Cassie is calling me. I 'll just make an announcement.

"No Bella but…" started Carson "ISABELLA" screamed Cassie. I got up and ran "Bye Carson. H e nodded his head.

"Cassie what do you want?" I asked when I got to the living room.

"Hello everyone is done and we have to leave NOW." I grabbed my keys and cell and we ran to the car.

(At the club)

"HELLO TENNESSEE." screamed Cassie. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL?"

"YEA" screamed the crowd. Cassie and Chris sand 4ever by the veronicas.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

After Kyle sang Say goodbye, I sang Lithium and then Paul sang How to save a life.

In the middle of How to save a life I sensed them… Cullen's. I shot a look at Cassie but she didn't say anything. Maybe it was just me. After the songs we sat in the VIP area.

"We rocked next time we should….." started Cassie. I wasn't even listening because I could still smell them. They had the most distinct smell in the area. But then just as fast as it hit me it had gone away. I was so confused. "Bella were you listening to me?" my family looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"Yea I need a drink though." I slipped out of the place and got a drink.

"What would you like Bella?" asked Bill the bartender.

"Your strongest Bill" he poured a strait for me and I chugged it right there. I left hima tip and went back to my family. Then 'Smack That' came on.

"Cassie Chris come on we have to tear up the Dance Floor." They chugged their drinks and we spiced up the dance floor. We dance and even the guys joined us after a while. Then all of a sudden the smell of the Cullen's hit me even stronger. I needed air. Just then "I wanna love you started." All the couples were grinding and I just missed Edward even more. I turned to leave and then Casper grabbed my arm-

"Come on don't leave, I'm not going to have anyone to grind with" I sighed

"Fine. I followed him out to the dance floor and we hit it off." Then the music ended and Drop it like it's hot came on. A familiar voice shook my out of my thoughts.

"Hey can I dance with you?" I wheeled around and there was…JASPER. Casper looked at me and I nodded my head. A slow dance came on and I began dancing with Jasper.

"So its been 6 months Bella we miss you" he recognized me.

"How did you know Jasper? And why are you here?" he looked a bit taken back and I felt bad. "Sorry."

"Well we are staying with the Clemens and we came to their club. And just incase you have forgotten you still smell the same. Now how are you here and who are you staying with?" I smiled. I had really missed my brother.

"Jasper I own Temptation. I live with the Clemens." He frowned.

"You know Edward it miserable without you right?" I let go of him and stepped back.

"Well Jasper he deserves it. I'm NOT forgiving him this time. I don't care I hate him." Then I smelled him… Edward. He had heard. I pushed past everyone but turned back and said "Go bring your family to my house, Cassie and Chris will be waiting for you by the VIP place. I pushed past everyone went back to the sitting place and befor I could turn to leave Casper grabbed my arm "Where are you going?"

"Home I don't want to be here."

"Did that person do something to you?"

"No he is a… brother. Jasper is his name." Casper looked so mad "You do anything to him Casper and I SWEAR I will have your head for it." He sighed. I felt myself getting angrier. I ran out side and into the forest. I ignited and blew up a few trees. Then I got into my car and drove home. I felt a hole in my heart… the same one all those years ago when he first left me. Then Alice's words rang in my head

"_you're incomplete without him…"_ I slammed the steering wheel. This was going to be a long night when they got home because I REALIZED I REALLY DIDN'T HATE Edward at all…

I still loved him.

**REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE...**


	8. SORRY DON'T HURT ME

Author's note-

Hi guys I am so sorry but I won't be able to update tonight. Tomorrow I promise I will defiantly update tomorrow… And maybe if I am in a good mood there will be 2 chapters…

_You know Edward and Bella will always be together… After all I am _

_Edward and Bella4ever_

_chao_


	9. Long talks with Edward

Chapter 7-

Bellapov-

When I got to the house I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Carlisle and Esme were here until I was grasped into a bone crushing hug. I didn't know Esme was so strong.

"Bella! We missed you so much." I smiled. I loved Mimi but like a second mother. Esme was the first mother figure.

"Bella how did you end up here?" asked Carlisle.

"Well…" I told them the story of leaving and meeting the Clemens and how I ended up singing in Club Temptation. Carson looked at me appreciatively thinking I was doing this because I was trying to be polite, but truthfully I was only mad at Edward not anyone else. I sat down and continued telling them of the 6 months. Then I heard a big crash collision, like 2 big boulders hitting each other. Or like 2 male vampires…

I got up and without even touching the door it flew open and a very tattered looking Casper flew past me into the wall. A VERY angry looking Edward came into the door and snarled. I was tired, I was hungry and I hadn't cooled off yet, this was the last thing I needed. I threw Edward against a wall and held everyone back with my telekinesis. I hissed.

"I am not cooled off" I felt myself heating up "I can not have you starting a fight in this house." I ignited very little, but it was enough to light the carpet on fire.

"NO BELLA CALM DOWN LET HIM GO" All the Clemens roared at the same time. But the anger was getting the better of me and I couldn't be cooled down with out being put to sleep.

"Bella, my Bella I missed you so much, take me back please…" he begged. I ignited more and he almost ignited with me.

"BELLA HE DIDN'T START THE FIGHT I DID. YOU LOVE HIM BELLA YOU KNOW YOU DO. DON'T REGRET THIS." screamed Casper. I dropped Edward and all of a sudden felt ashamed at what I was about to do. I ran out the door and into the woods. Before leaving I heard Edward try to come after me but Casper grabbed his shoulder

"She needs time to cool off."

Edwardpov-

I was going to go after Bella, but Casper stopped me. He assured me that this would blow over. Something told me that I should go after her though. I waited and waited and waited.

"Edward she will come back soon." Assured Carson.

"But what if she is in trouble I mean if I don't save her that would be horrible, I can't live without Bella." I began to hyperventilate.

"Yea well you drove her away once and who's do say she IS going to come back?" snarled Kyle "I mean you hurt her I am so sure she can live without youu and even if you die she won't care" I got up ready to pouce.

"KYLE JAMES CLEMEN THIS IS MY BATTLE AND I INTEND TO FIGHT IT." Screamed Bella. She walked through the door and shot him an angry glare. She turned to me and she had fury in her eyes "You are coming with me" she motioned me up to her room. "If one person interrupts us you will be SO sorry" she pushed me into the room and locked the door. And I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Bellapov-

I pushed Edward into my room and closed the door. He sat on my couch and I walked up to my stereo and put on Clair de Lune. He looked at me questioningly.

"It will be harder for them to hear what we are talking about," I explained. Then I sat down next to him and took a deep breath "You start"

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. Every time I was with Lucy I was really never _with_ her my heart was always here." Then he started talking so fast… like he does when he is aggravated. Even as a Vampire I had to concentrate to catch it all "I never really stopped loving you when we had our fight and then you called your self a mere human it hurt me so much. I felt like every time you were in front of me you felt ugly and inferior. I dint want that Bella and then I drove and drove and drove and I ran out of gas. Then I realized what I had done wrong and I got out and then next thing I know I see Lucy. When looking at her all I can think of is that maybe while I was gone for twenty four hours someone changed you because she looked just like you do now." Clair De lune was long over and I just sat in silence listening to him. Then I realized how much Lucy and I looked alike. Even as a human we were confused as twins. He might have only gone to her because she looked like me…

"Edward but when you know she wasn't me. How could you just go to her like that?" Couldn't' he see that I wanted to give him my life?

"Isabella…" he paused to look at me like he was staring into my soul "Bella I couldn't just damn you to eternity like that. I figured that if I left and told you that I feel for someone else that you would leave me alone." He paused for a minuet almost looking ashamed " I even forgot about you the first time I met her. And then…" But I cut him off.

"And then you came back and broke my heart." He slowly nodded "Did you ever miss me?" He shot his head up looking angry.

"Everyday. After the 1st year of being with her I couldn't even kiss her without remembering you. Your Blush, your smile, the way you shuddered when I touched you or kissed you." He smiled a sad smile. I felt so bad but I wasn't going to cave… not just yet at least.

"Edward did you ever…" I looked away feeling ashamed

"Did I ever…?" he paused and then automatically knew what I was asking "NO NEVER" I sighed a happy sigh. I wasn't fully content with him yet but ….

"Edward…" I sighed "If I forgive you how will I know you won't leave again. Or if Lucy comes by how do I know you won't go back to her. Or how do I know if I say something you wont leave or that…" But I didn't get to finish because his lips were on mine…

_And you know what?_

_It felt so right._

Edwardpov-

"Edward…" she sighed "If I forgive you how will I know you won't leave again. Or if Lucy comes by how do I know you won't go back to her. Or how do I know if I say something you won't leave or that…" Finally I got tired and I kissed her. Not because I wanted to shut her up but because I had to. Because she had to see that I loved her with all my heart and never stopped. When I pulled away I started…

"Isabella Marie Swan" I took a ring out of my pocket…

"Bella" her eyes went wide

_**"Will you marry me?"…**_

_Authors Note-_

_HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER I STINK DON'T I?_ next chappy is called …..

Well you will just need to find out right?

READ AND REVIEW. Or no more chapters

I am so evil.

Bella-edward4ever


	10. DONT HURT ME AGAIN PLEASE!

Authors note-

Hola people I am SOOOOO sorry but I won't be able to uptade this weekend. I have a lot of school stuff and I feel like being evil and leaving you with a cliff hanger.

MUHAHAHAHAHA I know I am so evil.

Well chao for now and don't worry-

Bella-edward4ever


	11. There's a dog at my front door

"_Isabella Marie Swan" I took a ring out of my pocket…_

"_Bella" her eyes went wide_

"_**Will you marry me?"…**_

Bellapov-

"Will you marry me?" his words rung out in the air. I started at him and stared at him but I had no words. I loved him with all my heart but what if he left me again? Then I remembered…

_Flashack-_

"_All right… Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one – then you'll just have to meet one condition."_

"_Condition… What condition?"_

"_Marry me first."_

_End flashback_

I had said no the first time but I wasn't going to this time.

"Edward you left me twice. How am I supposed to know that you won't leave me again? Edward I loved you will all my life. I was willing to give my life up for you. But you left." His face fell.

"Bella I will NEVER leave again how many times do I need to say it, to prove it? I am not going anywhere" he closed the ring box, stood up and walked to the door. I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey…" I closed the distance between us "You have all eternity to prove yourself." He looked confused and then his eyes lit up. I said Yes.

Edwardpov-

She said yes. I turned around and pulled her in for a hug. I lifted her up in the air and twirled her around and she laughed. Oh how I missed that laugh, that beautiful angelic laugh. I put her down and just looked at her. She looked back at me and began laughing again.

"Earth to Edward." I snapped out of it. "What were you thinking?" I smiled.

"Bella I was thinking of how beautiful you were amd how I could have broken your heart all those years ago and how I am so sorry that I left you." She blushed scarlet. Oh how I had missed that blush.

"But Edward dear lets put the past behind us." She pulled me in for a kiss and I kissed her back with as much passion I could manage. We both broke off for unnecessary breaths. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and walked her to the door.

"Where are me going?" Bella asked?

"To tell the dear family." Then she grinned. An evil grin.

"Edward.." she asked innocently. I didn't like the look on her face one bit.

"Yes Bella…"

"I have a plan."

Bellapov-

I burst into the living room. "LEAVE ME ALONE EDWARD" I screamed. All eyes shot up to me.

"BUT BELLA…" screamed Edward following me.

"What did ya do to her now? COME ON WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Casper.

"CASPER HE PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID YES" I screamed and broke into a smile. Shock crossed all their faces. Alice was the first one it connected with.

"Oh Bella thank you for forgiving him we have so much to do dressesandmakeupandahirandpedicuresandmanicuresandjustsomuchhahahahahahahaha."(**just in case you were wondering that before was **dresses and makeup and hair and pedicures and manicures and just so much hahahahahahahaha) She tackled me on to the floor and gave me the biggest hug in the world. I laughed. Everyone game me a hug.

"Oh Bella honey it will be so nice to have you back." Esme gave me a hug.

"Bella It will be very good to see you happy again" said Mimi. Everyone gave me a hug and congratulated me except Casper. I walked up to Casper and sat down.

"You're not going to congratulate me?" He didn't answer. I turned to everyone else "Can you please give me and Casper a moment alone please." Everyone nodded but Edward looked uncertain. "Edward please I need a moment alone with him." He nodded but in his mind added.

_I know you're listening, just because I am out of seeing range doesn't mean I won't hear._

I nodded and he left the room.

Then I looked at Casper.

Casperpov- (It isn't my normal but in this chapter it is VERY important.

"Casp" she whispered.

"Bella he isn't right for you. You would be so much better off with someone else like…" I paused.

"like who?" the lights flickered. "You?" she snarled.

"Yes" I barked "Someone who won't leave you, who loves you and won't cheat on you. I love you Bella I may not have said it but all the times we spent together I am in love with you."

"Casper" she gasped but then the wind picked up. "I love him" her voice raised and the wind picked up "I LOVE YOU BUT AS A BROTHER CASPER. DON'T YOU THINK YOU COULD BE HAPPY FOR ME?" I snarled.

"BELLA I AM BETTER THAN HIM. I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU" she got on her feet as did I. "I will be a better person than he ever was." And then before I saw it she slapped me.

"CASPER LIONEL CLEMEN I AM SHOCKED. HE WILL BE TWICE THE PERSON YOU WILL EVER BE." I couldn't take it any more I slammed her into a wall and crushed my body against hers. She squirmed but I had a strong grip on her.

"You WILL love me BELLA" I kissed her. With as much passion as I had. Then I felt myself being pulled away from her and being thrown against a wall. I opened my eyes to see a very angry… not Edward, or any of the Cullen's, not Carson or any of the Clemens but a girl.

I heard Bella gasp and heard Edward say "Lucy?"

Bellapov-

"You WILL love me BELLA" He kissed me. I struggled and tried to get away from him and then all at once I heard Edward roar and Casper being pulled off me. But when I opened my eyes I gasped.

"Lucy?" Edward asked. I was shocked. _Was Lucy trying to get Edward back?_

She growled at Casper "You—will—not—hurt –Bella." She kicked him. "You—will—not – tear—their—apart." She hissed at him and threw him a deadly look. Then she turned to me. "Bella I now know that Edward was meant for you. My power is to sense people's soul mates and the strength of relationships. I came looking for my soul mate and my "radar" pointed in here. That was when…" she trailed off. I still wasn't happy with her, and that she saw. "Bella everyday that Edward was with me" she grimaced "He made the mistake of calling me Bella once or twice a day. He even confused me with you a lot." Then I realized the resemblance that Lucy and I held. Minus the blue streaks in my hair we looked like twins. "Bella never doubt his love. Everyone makes mistakes…" she smirked "Even mythical 'god-like' creatures as Edward." I blushed and everyone snickered. Then she turned to Casper who was drooling like a dog looking at her. "As for you… Every time I look at you my radar goes off. You better not be an idiot because I don't like idiots." He smiled. I looked at Edward and He looked at me. _You're forgivin_ I told him in his mind. He smiled and gave me a kiss. "Get a room." Groaned Emmett. I threw a couch at him. I think I was happy again. Sadly happiness doesn't stay very long.

DING DONG. We broke our kiss and I went to get the door. I opened the door to see Jacob outside. Edward growled.

"Jacob?"

"There's been an accident." he hissed " There was a body… it was sucked dry." I looked around the room and everyone was here.

"Oh mush I mention the person had fiery red hair…" I gasped.

_Victoria._

Author's note-

Hola my readers you will get you're next update by Friday. I PROMISE. (or tomorrow if you're lucky) okay well I am so sorry for typo's and spelling/capitalization errors.

Hasta Lavista- Bella-edward4ever

While writing this I was listening to 4ever by the Veronicas just so you know!!


	12. Authors note PLEASE DONT EAT ME LALALAL

_Author's note-_

_Hola guys I am SO sorry but I won't be able to update for a while. Give it a month but don't forget about me!!!! Keep reviewing and updating and I will be back before you know it. And maybe within the month I MIGHT be able to get in a few chapters._

_chao :0_

_Yours truly_

_Bella-edward4everr 3333 lalalala_


	13. Makeups break ups and misunderstandings

Bellapov-

DING DONG. We broke our kiss and I went to get the door. I opened the door to see Jacob outside. He growled.

"There's been an accident. There was a body… it was sucked dry." I looked around the room and everyone was here.

"Oh mush I mention the person had fiery red hair…" I gasped.

_Victoria_

"But Jake we killed her." He looked confused. "It was 12 years ago, I distinctly remember her coming into my 'morning' time" I glanced at Edwards pained face. "I got so mad I hurt her so bad. Then Emmett and Jasper finished her off." Jacob looked over his shoulder. The pack I guessed.

"Bella umm they want to know if we can discuss this now… before this gets out of hand." I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Let the planning begin."

The pack came in and we all sat down. Carlisle took charge " Have there been any other attacks?"

Sam and Jacob exchanged glances and Paul began to tremble. "There were two attacks…" Sam glanced at Paul. "Both were named Isabella," my breath got caught in my throat. Edward began rubbing circles into my back. "The most recent one was Isabella grey… she looked very similar to you as a human." Jacob got up and sat beside Paul trying to get him to calm down. "And the other one was…" but Sam was cut off by Paul. "The second one was Isabella Palmer my wife." He began shaking even more and Jacob got prepared to drag him outside. "She was walking one day by a medow and Victoria just killed her. Drained every ounce of her blood." He began to cry. Jacob dragged him up and out the door. Paul stopped. "Its your fault you _bloodsucker_ if Cullen had just left and stayed away the first time _none_ of this would have happened." That earned him a slap from Edward. It took Emmett and Jasper to hold back Edward , and Jake and Sam to hold back Paul. I walked up to Paul.

"Yes I admit if Edward would have never come back none of this would have happened." Edward stopped struggling. "But you see if Edward had never come back I would have been and empty soul. I would have killed myself. I understand you pain but you cannot pin this on me."

Paul growled and every one of his words dripped with venom "You don't know how I feel you leech. You never will. _Edward_ didn't die. My Izzy did, my Izzy died because _you are still alive._" I slapped him and slapped him and slapped him. Edward get out from his brothers grasp and stood infront of an emotionally unstable me and a very beat up Paul. I started to sob and began hitting Edwards chest.

"Why did you leave me Edward why?" he took all my blows silently and no one said a word everyone just watched. "Why does this happen to me? You leave me you become suicidal you leave again and then this all of this why?" I continued to sob. Edward let go of me and I collapsed to the floor. After a minuet of so I stopped sobbing and looked up to see everyone was staring at me. "Sorry" I muttered. Then I realized something… Edward wasn't there. I looked at every person in the room and then I stood up. "Where is Edward?" No one said a word. Alice walked over to me and gave me an envelope with my name on it. I opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry dear that it has come to this. I think we need to take a little time apart. I know it is foolish for me to leave you at a time like this but I have decided you are right. Only because I came back has all of this happened. You have to understand however that I will never leave you for good ever again. Listen to the CD that Is with this letter. By the end of the fourth time you have heard it I will be back. I promise._

_Love_

_Edward_

I read the letter over and over again not wanted to believe it. I picked up the CD that Edward gave me and got up.

"Bell what did the letter say?" asked Alice. I didn't answer.

"Bella come on tell us" encouraged Rosalie

"Bella…" started Jasper. I walked up to the stereo and put the CD in and then looked at Paul. I whispered "If he leaves for good I promise you, you will get your wish. I will cease to exist anymore." With that I turned around and turned on the CD.… the first song made me collapse.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

**Where was my lion? Where was my Romeo? I can't live without him.**

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

**I need him. He was my life support.**

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

**There was never anything about me that could hold him Ever.**

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

**He was made for me. Edward oh Edward.  
**

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

**I should have never said any of those things.**

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

**Edward come back please.**

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms.

The next song reminded me of what I was feeling with out him. He knew me too well.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take away the pain  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wanna do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

**I would do anything for his cold arms. His soft kisses and his presence around me.**

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I hurt myself by hating you  
Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

**We were made for each other. He knew me way too well.  
**  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I want to do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've had myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so I'm afraid to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've had myself

By hurting you

I broke into sobs and Alice came and sat beside me. She attempted to sooth me but it didn't work. Cassie, Lucy, Alice and Esme began sobbing softly. Even Mimi and Rose began to cry. The men turned away and even though they weren't showing it their aura's were sad.

The All American Rejects played next.

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

**Darkness tuning to light.  
**  
A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Chorus  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

**Twilight**

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Every good day must end. Then all at once I knew where Edward was.

The meadow. I got up and made my way do the door. I put on my shoes.

"Bella where are you going?" asked Carlisle.

I turned to them all. How did I get mixed up in this I had 6 were wolves and 12 Vampires sitting the same room. "Going to do something I should have 63 years ago. I am going to find Edward." I turned around and out the door but someone caught my shoulder, Paul.

"I am sorry that I brought this on." I smiled and he understood that I meant well.

I ran then and ran and ran and ran. This time though I wasn't running from my problems, I was running to the one person who gets me through them.

Edwardspov-

I went to the meadow. Bella's words really stung me but I wasn't going to leave her I just needed to think. I sat down and thought. I heard my CD come on it slowly dawned upon me. I was being an idiot. I really was. How could I leave Bella. I know I promised her that I would come back after the CD played three times but I was hurting her a lot. I closed my Eyes and laid back and mumbled to my self about being and Idiot. And then I heard it.

"You are an Idiot." I opened my eyes to see Bella hovering over me and then she sat down. The sun was rising. "I say a couple of things and you get so mad?" I smiled a weak smile.

"So sorry Bella never again." She kissed me and then pulled back faster than I wanted her to. I put my head in her lap and then it dawned on me.

"Bella how did you find me…" She looked away and began playing with my hair.

"Bella… I looked into her eyes and dazzeled her.

"When Darkness turns to light

It ends tonight

It ends tonight." She sang and then looked at me. "Twilight Edward." She bent down for another kiss but then we heard clapping in the back round.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" a voice that was all too familiar interrupted our kiss. And then Bella screamed.

Authors note-

MUHAHAHAHAHA cliffie I am so evil. So it turns out that I can update now. forget the month thing. Read and Review and tell me how ya like it.

chao- E+B 4everr


	14. The Fight

Alicepov-

We were all talking in the living room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jacob.

"This time that bloodsucker--" the one named Paul began "I mean vampire must die a very painful death." We all agreed. Sam, Carson and Carlisle went into the study to discuss matters on a truce. The rest of us sat there is silence.

"Do you think Bella found Edward?" asked Emmett. Then all of a sudden we heard a rumbling sound. I turned to look at one of the dogs. Jared I think his name was turned red.

"Sorry I missed dinner." Everyone laughed.

"Where are our manners?" I asked. I got up to get him something to eat. The I realized I didn't live here. I turned to Cassie. "Hey where" but before I finished I was sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

"_NO EDWARD FIGHT EDWARD FIGHT." Bella was screaming at Edward. However he was just standing there taking Victoria's blows. "Edward don't listen to her." Bella screamed. Then all at once It happened. Edward was ripped to shreds and lit on fire, Victoria disappeared and Bella leaned over Edwards ashes crying for him to come back._

_End Vision._

I fell to the ground and began to shake. I was then pulled into another vision.

_Vision-_

"_EDWARD" Bella cried. She was kneeling by ashes._

_End Vision_

I stood up and everyone looked at me concerned. I had no time to explain. We could have no hold ups. I picked my self up and began to run over my shoulder I cried out to them "Bella Edward Victoria." They didn't need anymore. Everyone ran after me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Then I heard Bella's scream.

Were we too late?

Bellapov-

"Well well well… what do we have here?" a voice that was all too familiar interrupted our kiss. And then I screamed. It was not one Victoria, not two Victoria's but there were THREE of her. I screamed so hopefully the family would here me.

"Bella dear no need to be afraid of me," she laughed "Your death will be quick." I stood up but Edward stood in front of me. No not this time… this time I had harnessed my powers. But then I realized there were 3 Victoria's and 5 other male vampires.

"We killed you Victoria I saw it with my own eyes." She laughed.

"You can't kill me there is only one person who can." She laughed. "My sister is the only one who can kill me." I stared at her. Only then did I notice the resemblance between her and… me? I gasped. I tried to move but I couldn't. "Shane is paralyzing you. You are dangerous you know."

"No not you Bella dear but someone you know." Edward roared. Then it hit me. _LUCY?_ Edward lunged at her. He had her pinned to the ground before I could blink. "Edward… tisk-tisk. Don't forget it is your fault she is in the predicament." I hoped Alice was coming soon. I tried to scream but I couldn't. She continued. "See Eddie I thought that you dear Bella was dead. If you hadn't come back I wouldn't have know that she was alive." Then all at once she flipped him over. Just then I heard Alice scream NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. But I couldn't see her. Then I realized there were only Shane and her present. The rest had gone off to hold my family away. "Eddie don't you think that it would have been better if you hadn't come back?" he stopped struggeling. He was considering the fact.

"NO" I roared. I read Alice's mind. I had seen the vision. That was not going to happen. I heard Jasper and Emmett roar and even Rosalie's growl was scary.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN FIGHT DAMN IT" I cried out. He must have had some sense knocked into him because he began to fight back.

"Edward think about how this could have been different if you had just never come back?" she began scratching at him. His aura became weaker. He was losing faith. He wasn't going to fight.

"Edward if you love me fight back. Edward fight." She threw him another scratch. He flung her into a tree.

"Edward you are bad for her…" he hit her and hit her.

"Edward she would have been happier if you would have left her." He began to hit her and He shredded her. Then I heard Carlisle's roar. MAD AS HELL.

Carlislepov-

When we came out of the study no one was there. One thing came to mind. I began running. I took off to Bella's scent. Hers was strongest out of all of them. Then I heard it. Victoria…

"Edward you are bad for her…" she screeched. I heard my son hit her.

"Edward she would have been happier if you would have left her." I came into the clearing and saw Edward hitting her. Then I roared. Boy was I mad.

"VICTORIA HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND SHOW YOUR FACE. YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF PLANTING DOUBT IN MY SONS MIND." I jumped on her and began to shred. I guess 300 years of bottled up anger does this to you. But then all at once I froze. I couldn't move anymore.

"Carlisle Shane froze you." Said Bella in a frantic voice, then I sensed it… something was wrong very wrong.

Just as soon as I blinked Edward was on Victoria again shredding her again. And then she whispered something… something that had shattered everything.

Bellpov-

"Edward…" Victoria whispered. "You are a **monster**" he froze she froze. Everyone froze.

And then...

Cliffie... i am pure evil

Authors note

Story ending soon amigos and there **will be a sequal** READ AND REVIEW.

CHAO

EDWARD+BELLA4EVERR


	15. My darling Sister

Bellapov-

"Edward…" Victoria whispered. "You are a **monster**" he froze she froze. Everyone froze.

And then it happened… he stopped fighting. His aura died. He didn't fight. She began to hit him.

"EDWARD FIGHT." Carlisle screamed. Out of no where Emmett came and attacked Victoria but Shane held him off. Pretty soon every one was here… frozen… watching Edward be defeted.

"See Eddie…" Victoria was enjoying this. "You will lose… you will die." And then she stood up. She shot a look at Shane and he tightened his hold on us. "And they will watch." She began to shred him but he didn't fight back.

"FIGHT EDWARD FIGHT," But he was an unresponsive stone. Everyone began screaming at him. Esme began to tearlessly sob and Alice tried to thrash against the paralysis. Jasper unintentionally sent out angry waves and Emmett began to roar. Everyone was trying to keep him from giving up. Then I realized it… I had to keep talking to him Talk him into fighting her.

In this proud land we grew up strong  
we were wanted all along  
I was taught to fight, taught to win  
I never thought I could fail

"**Edward please fight you won't fail"**

no fight left or so it seems  
I am a man whose dreams have all deserted  
I've changed my face, I've changed my name  
but no one wants you when you lose

"**Edward even if you loose you will be mine"**

don't give up  
'cos you have friends  
don't give up  
you're not beaten yet  
don't give up  
I know you can make it good

"**Don't give up because you have me"**

though I saw it all around  
never thought I could be affected  
thought that we'd be the last to go  
it is so strange the way things turn

"**I need you"**

drove the night toward my home  
the place that I was born, on the lakeside  
as daylight broke, I saw the earth  
the trees had burned down to the ground

"**We all love you and need you Edward."  
**  
don't give up  
you still have us  
don't give up  
we don't need much of anything  
don't give up  
'cause somewhere there's a place  
where we belong

"**Edward I promised to marry you damn-it"  
**  
rest your head  
you worry too much  
it's going to be alright  
when times get rough  
you can fall back on us  
don't give up  
please don't give up

"**Don't make me a widow before I have even been married."**

'got to walk out of here  
I can't take anymore  
going to stand on that bridge  
keep my eyes down below  
whatever may come  
and whatever may go  
that river's flowing  
that river's flowing

moved on to another town  
tried hard to settle down  
for every job, so many men  
so many men no-one needs

don't give up  
**'cause you have friends**  
don't give up  
**you're not the only one**  
don't give up  
**no reason to be ashamed**  
don't give up  
**you still have us**  
don't give up now  
**we're proud of who you are**  
don't give up  
**you know it's never been easy**  
don't give up  
**'cause I believe there's the a place  
there's a place where we belong**

He was almost gone and All I could do was watch and cry and scream. Watch cry and scream. But then there was a ray of hope…

"VICTORIA ELIZABETH METROPOLIS GET OFF HIM" All heads whipped around to see Lucy. Victoria let go of Edward and Sneered.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up here." Growled Victoria. Everyones face held confusion.

"Dear sister how could you not expect I would come? I mean you are holding my best friends captive and her fiancé. You messed up their lives. I don't care if they killed James." She spit out his name like it was venom "If they hadn't gotten to it I would have." She paused. But I didn't hear the rest. I just hit me.

Sister…_"You can't kill me there is only one person who can." She laughed. "My sister is the only one who can kill me." _

Authors note-

Holaa!! I only have one chapter left to complete then there will be a sequel. Don't fear amigos there will be a sequel. Okay then Read and review and maybe if you are lucky there will be an update tomorrow.

Chao-

Edward-Bella4everr


	16. The end

Bellapov-

"Dear sister how could you not expect I would come? I mean you are holding my best friends captive and her fiancé. You messed up their lives. I don't care if they killed James." She spit out his name like it was venom "If they hadn't gotten to it I would have." She paused. But I didn't hear the rest. I just hit me.

Sister…

I gasped. "SISTER?" I screamed.

Lucy turned to look at me. "WELL IF YOU ARE HER SISTER THAN KILL HER DAMN-IT SHE IS KILLING EDWARD." She had come to the realization of the fact that my Edward was dieing. She snarled at Victoria.

"So can I have the liberty to kill you now? We can do this the easy way of hard way…" Victoria just had a horrible smirk plastered to her face… I would do anything to wipe it off her right this moment…

"Well _Lucy_" she spat her name like it was poison. "If you can tell me _which_ one is me." The other two Victoria's appeared, "_then you can kill me."_ They said it in unison… this was just one bad horror movie. _There were enough vampire's present._ Painful memories…

_Flashback-_

"_This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen." I snickered_

"_Well…" he paused "There are **more** than enough Vampire's present."_

"_Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiringly._

"_And where do you fit into that scheme?" he glared._

"_Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course."_

_He smiled reluctantly "Anything to get out of dancing."_

"_Anything…"_

_End flashback._

Oh I would have done _anything_ to dance at this point. I glanced back at the battle area before me. Lucy was debating which Victoria was which; Edward was sitting like a little child in the corner… his aura dead. And the rest of us… we could do nothing…_nothing_.

Then with in a blink of an eye Lucy had attacked one of the Victoria's. Shane was about to break out and help her but another one screamed for him not to and then she went to help. Great… two Victoria's against Lucy and one Victoria about to kill Edward. Nothing more could go wrong.

"EDWARD FIGHT EDWARD PLEASE." Victoria kept fighting him and he wouldn't move. I saw it in his eyes… he truly believed that he shouldn't fight back and that he was a monster.

"EDWARD." Alice cried. "Fight for Bella and your family." But he wouldn't listen. He was just a stupid unresponsive stone. Victoria stopped shredding him and looked me in the eyes.

"Say good bye to your Edward." She sneered.

**hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
**

"Edward" I whispered.

**holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

"I love you." He met my eyes as he was being killed  
**  
i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
**

"I love you too" he whispered. no. this cannot be happening.

**  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

"Fight Edward…" 

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

And then three things happened simultaneously… Victoria took out a match and lit it, Shane let our hold go ; she dropped the match on Edward and then disappeared

**say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black **

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I kneeled down by the ashes of my angel. My whole world at that point

_C r u m b l e d._

I just sat and stared and sat and stared. Everyone was crying. I knew my soul had left my body… it was in heaven with my angel.

"_If he leaves for good I promise you, you will get your wish. I will cease to exist anymore."_

_Cease to exist._


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue-_February 15 2068 – Bellapov_

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 50 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 51 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 52 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 53 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 54 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 55 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 56 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 57 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 58 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 59 seconds**

**1 week 7 days 24 hours and 60 seconds**

**2 weeks**

I collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball. Exactly 2 weeks ago at this time _he _had left me. Yes not the first time not the second time the third time. But I am not angry at him for it was not his fault. It was mine. Mine for not being stronger and not helping and not trying to keep him from… this time he is gone for good. But I had gone with him. As of now I was and Empty shell…

That can never for an eternity be filled.

_You're incomplete with out him._


	18. sneek peak at rebuilding Vampire walls

Sneak peak at the next story.

Bellapov-

i heard it… it was faint and soft but I heard it. I dropped the mountain lion right where it was and ran back. How _dare_ anyone play Debussy. I ran and ran and I defiantly pushed the Vampire speed limit. I ran into the room and froze.

"I mean if ran into the room and froze.

"I mean if _ you _ like Panic! At the Disco then fine but do we all have to suffer?"

And there standing at my door was….


	19. Rebilding Vampire Walls is up!

_Authors note-_

_Thanks for reading my story-_

_Rebuilding Vampire Walls is up-_

_For this story I got 67 reviews and 6584 stats-_

_Thanks for that_

_Now go read the sequal to this_

_Chao Edward-bella4ever_


	20. NEW STORY

_Hola everyone- I started a new story called Summer Love... if you like my writing you will like this. I might like this story best!_

_love- Cassie_


	21. AN IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP

Hello readers of RBVW, reviewers of Crumbled and Summer Lovians

okay if I just said that i've had too much sugar for the day.

Now as much as I would LOVE for this to be a chapter (considering I already have it done.) I have an issue. My beautiful wonderful Beta Smog has something to take care of which results in the inactiveness of her being my beta.

So I am going to need a temporary Beta for a until she comes back.

Heck I might even keep you because I will need someone to beta RBVW. I am keeping the idea but starting from scratch and making an M version and a T version. I will also need someone to Beta Crumbled cause it has ridiculously horrible grammar and such.

So if you want to beta me review this chapter.

ONLY THOSE WHO WANT TO BETA ME REVIEW PLEASE

as soon as I pick a Beta I will delete this note.

Chao,

Cass


End file.
